Attachment devices incorporating snap tabs are an efficient and effective way to secure two workpieces together. However, in the past, such devices have generally failed to provide the required restriction to all of the different degrees of freedom to eliminate play and undesired movement between the workpieces being connected together.
This document relates to a new and improved attachment device that addresses and solves this problem. The attachment device incorporates a cantilever snap tab. Advantageously, the attachment device can be packaged in a limited space, is relatively inexpensive to manufacture, very easy to lock and unlock and advantageously provides efficient and effective restriction of the different degrees of freedom to avoid movement between the workpieces being connected together and thereby provide a flush connection of high integrity between those workpieces.